Draco Malfoy Hates Freckles
by KJmom
Summary: ... he really does.  Ron/Draco, SLASH, but not very graphic.


**A/N: I wrote this in just a few minutes time, and Lori beta'd it for me the same night - why? - because she's awesome... I don't much care for Ron/Draco, but I kind of like this, and I hope you do too... Mwah, bunches of love! Rating changed! Thanks for that (I'm horrible with ratings).**

I hate freckles. Maybe 'hate' isn't a strong enough word. I loathe, despise, and detest freckles. That little spattering across his nose, those larger ones on his forehead, the copious amount that cover his arms and hands, the few scattered here and there over the tops of his feet (yes, I've had the plea-_dis_pleasure of seeing Ronald Weasley's feet) - I hate all of his freckles.

Most of all, I abhor the ones I can't see. I'm sure the skin that stretches over his bulging, rippling back is littered with the hateful little buggers. And those thighs? Those strong, thick thighs are swimming with stupid, little freckles, I'm sure. His bum won't have missed out either. I can just see those succulent, delicious… I mean _horrible, pudgy_ globes made even _uglier_ by so many brown dots. I wonder if even his cock is…

"_Malfoy!_ Are you even listening to me?"

"I hate your freckles."

"Wow! You've never said that before. But, your disgust with my freckles has nothing to do with the case we were just assigned. Could you _please_ pay attention?"

"I heard every word you said." I can't believe we are partners. I often curse the person who decided that Weasley should be my partner. That is the reason that the Head Auror's tea has - on numerous occasions - been laced with muggle laxatives. Some days, Potter hardly leaves the gents. Damn Potter and his why-can't-we-all-just-get-along attitude. If he knew what kind of torture I suffer on a daily basis - come to think of it, that's probably part of the reason I'm paired with Weasley. Right, that will be a double dose tomorrow then.

"Oh, is that right? Then what did I say? And don't just repeat the last three words."

"Something about bleating goats and barrels of cheer." That even sounds wrong to me, but I keep my face somber, as if I'm thinking of the welfare of the poor ickle goats.

"You are a piece of work, Malfoy. I _said_…"

He even has freckles on his ears and neck. One would imagine that a blush would hide them, but it only makes them more prominent. I wonder if his breath would hitch if I traced my finger from the one directly under his left ear, all the way to the one resting in the hollow of his throat. Or, would he moan if I did it with my tongue instead of my finger?

Is his chest covered in hair, hiding the slew of small spots there, or it is smooth? I just bet I could find a path of freckles to follow that would lead around every muscle enhancing his broad chest. I could burn a path from his nipple down to the trail of hair leading into his pants, with my mouth. I know he'd arch and writhe for me, and bare all of those yummy little freckles for me to kiss.

"You are _not_ listening to me, Malfoy. What the hell is wrong with you today?"

"Maybe I don't hate your freckles."

A small strand of silky, ginger hair falls over his forehead, as he raises his head up to _finally_ look me in the eye.

"What?"

"Your freckles, I think they might actually suit you." I want to pull the admission back from the air, and hide it away where no one will ever find it. But, he's looking at me with a mixture of wonder and interest. I kind of like it, and a not-so-subtle throb from below tells me that another part of me likes it as well.

"You think they suit me, huh?"

"Yeah, but I wonder…"

His chest stills for a moment as he waits for me to finish, and when I don't, his response comes out in a gush of air.

"What do you wonder?"

I can't believe I'm going to say this.

"Tell me, Weasley, do you have freckles _everywhere?" _

His eyes darken slightly, and his nostrils flare, just a bit.

"Well, you'll just have to find out, won't you?"

X.X

None of our work was done yesterday. I'm still not sure why Aurors are dealing with goats or barrels, and - since we've yet to report to work - Potter's tea remains untouched. However, I did learn something that has been plaguing me for years. Ronald Wealsey does, indeed, have freckles everywhere, and I do quite like them.


End file.
